The light guide plate is made of an optical grade acrylic or PC sheet, and then light guiding micro-structure points of a high-tech material with extremely high reflectivity and no light absorption are printed on a bottom surface of the optical grade acrylic sheet. Currently, the light guide plate with a micro-structure on one side is more common in the market, and a dot structure is arranged on one side. The main problem is that the normal shielding performance for bright spots, stripes, black and white spots is poor. Also, there is a low light energy density, affecting the brightness of light.
In order to solve the above problems, some technologies have appeared. For example, in Chinese patent applications with application Nos. of 201310243997.9, 201510312037.2, 201610442266.0, the above technical problems are solved by setting a surface of the light guide plate with a zigzag surface. For example, Chinese patent application No. 201510312037.2 discloses a novel light guide plate having at least one V-shaped groove with a V-shaped cross section, the V-shaped groove has a first side surface and a second side surface, the first side surface and the second side surface form an angle therebetween, the angle is an obtuse angle, so that the light, after being reflected by the V-shaped groove, exits in the direction perpendicular to the top surface of the light guide plate. This technology enables the original irregular divergent light, after being reflected by the V-shaped groove, to exit in the direction perpendicular to the top surface of the light guide plate wholly, effectively improving the utilization of the light source, improving the intensity of the light reflected from the light guide plate, and homogenizing the brightness of the light. Therefore, the light source energy can be well mapped on the products using the light guide plate.